degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Andres Alejandro Nunēja/Eli and Clare
Clare's point of view I stared at his intense green eyes.Yeah, it was mean to be! "Clare" he said "Yeah, Eli" "Look, I do like you" "Then what's the problem" "I know you know about Julia, and-" "So you're scared I'll die?" I said, and I knew I hit a neve. "Yes and no" he said "I don't get you Eli" "I know you don't" "Then why are we here?!" I asked, a little dissapointed. I had always wanted to go on this date with him, but I don't think he does. "You know why we're here" "No I don't Eli!" I said.I was about to cry "I heard you talking to Alli" "Oh" I said. I instantly felt ashamed. I ran the quick conversation trough my head. "Arg!" I had yelled "What's wrong?" Alli asked. "Eli texted me again!" "So, what's the matter?" "It's the eleventh time in the last hour" "oh" "Yeah" I said "Hey, what he texted you?" she asked,sometimes she can be a pain, but still, she's my BFF. "I don't think that's a good i-" I started to say.Before I could finish, she yanked my cruddy phone out of my hands and started reading the messeges he had sent me: Hey u!What ya doing 2nigth? Wanna have lunch? What u doing?U haven't anwenserd me back? Hey,Adam and I are shopping U shopping? ''that was the first time I had texted him back in a week.'' yeah What 4? The dance Oh Yeah Who u taking? U course How are u so sure i'll go with u? Come on, u will Huh? R u going with me? I did not answere then. "Huh" said Alli "So it's that obsesive huh?" I siad "Maybe he jsut love you Clare" she said "Or wants me on a nigth" "Don't say that Clare" "Look,I'm not saying that he's being a jack-" I stopped my self. i couldn't say that word. "You're not, but you think about it" "No I don't" "Look,deep down there, you know he just wants to spend time with you" I rolled my eyes at her "Sure" I said "You know that' strue" "Whatever" "Okay" "All I'm saiyng is that I need some space" Then i saw it, a large black car parking infront of Alli and me. "Hey" Eli said as I started to walk away. I knew he had heard me, and I didn't want to talk about it. "Alli stay" I said "Sorry, but I' not getting involve "Alli-" "No 'Alli' Clare" she said "Clare, I need to talk to you" "And here we were, talking about how we truly feel. "Clare, I heard what you said, but I don't care.' "You don't?" "No, I'll give yo some space" "That's not really what I had meant, Eli" "Then what was it?" "I meant.Ahh!!' I took a deep breath "I meant the 'B' word" "Bitch?" "Don't try to hide this with sarcasm,Eli" I said "I meant Breack UP" "So you wanna breack up?" H e asked,tearing up. "Yes I do" "Oh" "Yeah" "So it's oficial?" "What's official?" "That we are trough" "Oh" "Tell me Clare!" I said "I'm not emocionally strong rigth now. Just-just teel me.Get over it." "Okay" I said, taking in a deep brath "We.Are.Trough" "Okay" he said, walking away "I'm not okay with it" He walked tohis car and left in a heartbeat Alli came back five minutes late, and saw me crying. "Did he breack your heart?" she asked "No,I broke his" Category:Blog posts